Baby's Lullaby
by DracosWifey
Summary: Hermione calms her 5 month old daughter on a stormy night.


Baby's Lullaby

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own the song.

Raindrop's boucnced off the windows on a warm summers night. A young woman in her 20's made her way to the tiny bedroom across the hall from hers. Moonlight shone in the pale pink room. The young woman, with chestnut curls, made her way to the cherry wood crib, which held her 5 month old daughter, who had tears sliding down her bright red cheeks. Hermione gently picked up the infant from her laying postion and cradled the baby in her arms. She walked over to a rocking chair that was beside the window in the nursery. She started rocking and began singing the only somg that would calm her princess.

_**"It was a hot summers day, when your daddy left to fight**_

**_he told mommy he'd be back, he had to make it right_."**

Hermione though back on the day that changed her life forever. Her fiance at the time had been drafted to fight in the Great War against Voldemort. He had to make up for his past mistakes and he would by fighting for goodness and happiness.

_**"Tears fell down mommy's eyes, as she said goodbye**_

_**she watched daddy board the plane, and take off in the sky"**_

The hardest part was watching the love of her life board a muggle plane with hundreds of other muggle and wizard soldiers. The muggle found out how much trouble the wizarding world was in and made peace between the two worlds, offering the services to defeat evil.

_**"Mommy loved daddy so much, she cried herself to sleep,**_

_**until the day she found the gift, he left for her to keep."**_

For weeks she had trouble sleeping worrying about her fiance's safety. She was so afraid she would never see him again and it felt like her entire life was falling apart. She barely socialized with any of her friends and they were growing worried.

_**"Months went by and days grew short, as mommy's tummy grew,**_

_**until the day that you arrived, oh if daddy only knew."**_

But all that changed when she learned she was pregnant with his child. She became happier and heathier. She bagan sleeping nights ans the dark circles under her eyes slowly faded away. The only thing she wasn't too happy about was she couldn't even tell her fiance' she was going to have their baby. The war was very bad and there was no moment to spare to read a letter.

_**"A year has passed and daddy's still gone, fighting the big fight,**_

_**mommy sings this song, to help you sleep at night."**_

Only two months ago, a year had passed when Addi's father had left. She wished so much the war would end so he could come home be with his family. Hermione only wished that wishes came true.

_**"One day daddy will, come back to you and me.**_

_**then we'll be a family, just you wait and see."**_

_**"I get the news daddy's coming home, he's alive and well**_

**_mommy can't wait to see him, and hear the stories he will tell_"**

A month ago, Hermione got a letter from her fiance' the they had won the war and they were coming home. She was so happy she fell to the floor and cried. She could not wait until he walked through the door.

_**"The doorbell rings and I wonder, who it may be**_

_**So we open the front door, and see your daddy."**_

_**"He see's his baby in my arms, and a smile lights up his eyes**_

_**thats when he understands, time really flies by"**_

It was a sunny July afternoon, Hermione and Addi were eating lunch when the doorbell rang. Hermione took Addi out of her highchair and made her way to the front door.

She opened it and there on her doorstep was her fiance'. His blond hair shone in the sun and his blue eyes were watery.

He noticed the infant in his love's arms and a smile lit up his face. He was finally home with his family.

_**"now he's home with his family , and he starts to cry,**_

_**and smiles every time I sing, his baby's lullaby."**_

As Hermione finished singing, Addi was softly snoring. She got up out the rocking chair and placed her back in the crib. Hermione felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder.

Addi slightly opened her eyes, showing her sea blue beauties, yawned and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

" You have such a beautiful voice, Mione" whispered Draco.

"That song always helps her fall back asleep." she whispered back.

"How's you mum going to handle it when we're in Cancun for 2 weeks in our Honeymoon?" Draco asked.

"She'll manage. Besides now that your home for good, she'll be able to sleep better." said Hermione.

"I think we all will" he replied. Hermione and Draco left the nursery hand in hand, getting back to a peaceful nights sleep.

Please review!


End file.
